darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimee
Aimee was a Vixen, whom had been with Trinity Facility for an unknown amount of time, as it has been unknown to her for some time now. Subject 16 had told her a few things in regards to her time at Trinity Facility, however, she was unable to get enough information to surmise what had happened to her. As time went on by, after having escaped from Trinity Facility, she had met up with the rest of the group and have so far, helped them out with what has happened. Character sheet Name: Aimee Age: 19 Species: Fox Faction: Cybernetic Experiment/Good (I think that's correct on how to do it) Specializations: Hand to hand combat mainly, of course, not as good as how soldiers get them, but still fairly good anyway. Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: Both arms are metal....like Jax on Mortal Kombat, or that female rabbit on Sonic the Hegehog Personality: She is rather friendly, yet, fightwise, she gets more serious, but of course, she wouldn't kill, unless need be sort of thing History Early history Aimee grew up in Springwood, a city within a sovereign Vulpine colony within the United States. Her best friends growing up were Hailey and Aydin. At some point, Aimee was kidnapped by Trinity and experimented on in Trinity Facility. As part of her experiments, Trinity had Aimee's arms amputated and replaced with cybernetic ones that had super strength and durability. Aimee later escaped, though without any memory of who she was or where she's from, and allied herself with James' team when she discovered they were fighting Trinity and Dragonstorm. She participated in many battles with James' team as they traveled across America fighting Dragonstorm. The Trinity Facility Incident Soon enough, she was able to return to Trinity Facility to finish what was started there by taking care of both Kain and Trinity, having succeeded in killing the former, the latter had managed to escape death in the process. In the process of what had happened, she had also met up with another Vixen, a Dragonstorm experiment in question, one who went by the name of Subject 19, who seemed to be rather dangerous to take on in hand to hand. The Lab 101 Incident Once the group had arrived at Lab 101, in the midst of it all, she had once again, come across meeting back up with Trinity to find out that she was indeed, well enough alive. The two of them, in turn, had a hand to hand combat fight, yet, Aimee was defeated in the process as she had found out that Trinity was faster and stronger than before, much to her disarray. After having watched Trinity escaped, she had met another Dragonstorm experiment there that went by the name of Viper, who in turn, warned her that her best friend, Hailey, had decided to rejoin Dragonstorm once again. After Lab 101 Aimee had asked on where Trinity was hiding from Ian Branston, however, she found no useful information, other than the fact that she was somewhere in Idaho. She had asked Vic in turn, but only got an answer in regards to a Idaho Prison Base. However, as Vic and his crew did not want to take her there, she instead, decided it would be best to head there herself, jumping out of the helicopter and started to make her way towards the prison complex. Within the prison base, she had seen Trinity there along with Hailey and Neku which Viper had returned with her own backup. And after a series of events, the base was destroyed with the small group of survivors making it out, thanks to Viper's teleportation ability, being transported first to Egypt and then to Las Vegas. At Las Vegas, she had said goodbye to Hailey and Neku, who left to sort out Drake and the Hydra, while she got in contact with her team once again. After a moment's rest, they were once again fighting, this time, a group of five who called themselves Hunters, lead by a wolf named Xanthus. It took a bit a fight within Caeser's Palace as the group was killed off, all except for Xanthus, who Aimee decided to keep alive as her own prisoner to take back to the group. She watched as Viper and Zara left, leaving her alone with Xanthus in Las Vegas, waiting for someone to pick her up. Las Vegas incident She, along with Hailey, Neku and Xanthus soon found War and took him on in a fight, which resulted in most of Las Vegas being destroyed. It took some time before they finally got a solid lead in the fight. After War's armor was shattered, and War was preoccupied, Aimee managed to steal War's sword and impale the Horseman in the chest with his own sword. It didn't take long for Aimee to fully push the sword into War's chest, finally killing the Horseman. But getting out of Las Vegas was still left in the dark. After She reconnected with the team when she received a phone call from Neville Ivers, and followed them to New Peenemunde Harbor and the oil rig. There she defeated Trinity in a heated duel but was badly wounded; she lost one of her arms. She was repaired on the Dragonstorm A-2 and killed a jellyfish experiment with a sword from Cale. After that Cale and Aimee declared their love for each other and ran away from the others, to live a quiet life as civilians together. Cale and Aimee did not contact the other survivors until the movie theater reunion many years later. They were so content they never even felt a need to cash the millions in reward money they were owed for their services defeating Dragonstorm. (Disruptive Selection) Appearances *''Disruptive Selection'' (first appearance) *''New Divide'' (non-talking cameo) Trivia *Aimee also appears in the Insane Cafe canon (and is a main character in the tie-in story The Approaching Light.) Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Vixens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:New Divide Characters Category:Females